Howler
Appearance Howler has a lip piercing on the bottom right lip and two piercings above his left eye. His hair is long (to his shoulders) and is slightly wavy and black. For clothing, he wears a black tanktop, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. Personality Howler's whole personality is complicated due to schizophrenia, but his true self is longing to be happy and free. Through Season 2, he was filled with rage and jealousy (mainly over his brother, Grim) Through Season 3, he carried out his father (Satan)'s wishes and began killing off people, but at the end, was allowed to live, so he gained a new light on things. Through Season 4 and 5, he lived in deep depression, and made an attempt at suicide in both Seasons. In Season 5's finale, he got control over his emotions, and decided strongly to become happy and move on with life. Howler (before Season 5) was the one everyone blamed for his betrayal in Season 3, but they didn't know he was actually making sure they won the war. Before joining the series, Howler was basically his father's slave; did as he was told, was treated like trash, and was blamed for anything and everything that went wrong. As a child, he was picked on in school and no one stood up for him. His mother was abused was by his father and she committed suicide because she couldn't deal with it anymore. Although she left a note for Howler saying she loved him very much, Satan made sure he never got it and blamed her death on him. All in all, he's emotionally unstable and very quick to become depressed. He's a very dark person as well; enjoys the dark, black magic, death, and torture. Emotions His emotions are represented by forms in his brain that sometimes will manifest around him that only he can see and hear. The personified versions of his emotions in his head all live together in one house and they commonly conflict with each other over what they other wants. *''Fear'' **Fear is represented by a version of Howler where his voice and movements are sort of shaky. He wears ripped clothing and his hair is messy. He mostly brings Howler down by keeping him from doing things when using the "What If" question. However, on rare occasions, Fear has managed to keep Howler alive by boosting his adrenaline. Howler listens to him more often than not. *''Agony'' **Agony is represented by a verion of Howler where his voice is whiny and he's sluggish. He wears baggy clothes and his hair hair is long and covers his eyes. He mosty brings Howler down by making him remember depressing things. On rare occasions, Agony has used this to get Howler to help others who were depressed by making him remember what it was like to be alone. Howler nearly always listens to him. *''Rage'' **Rage is represented by a version of Howler where his voice is that of multiple speakers where some talk and some scream. His movements are based on jolting, lurching, and occasional twitching and his clothes are spiked and bloody. His hair is spiked up. While Rage doesn't bring him down, he drives Howler to get revenge for things others have done to him. Howler only listens to him on occasion. *''Passion'' **Passion is represented by a kiddish female version of Howler. Her voice is loud and passionate and her clothes are full of designs that draw the eyes. Her movements are very dramatic and full of energy. Her hair is short. Passion doesn't bring Howler one way or the other all the time; she simply tries to get him to do things he feels like doing. This can prove to be beneficial or harmful. Howler listens to her half the time. *''Pride'' **Pride is represented by an teenage version of Howler. His voice is obnoxious and know-it-all in voice. His hair is short and under a cap. He dresses wanna-be gangster and moves around like one. Pride doesn't bring Howler one way or the other, but he usually tries to boost Howler's self-esteem by saying that he's better than everyone else in certain areas or at certain times. Howler rarely listens to him. *''Reason'' **Reason is represented by an older version of Howler. His voice is calm and and comforting. His hair is nicely combed and his clothes are classy. He moves normally. Reason only tries to help Howler see things for how they are and not how he (or his other emotions) try to make it up to be. Howler listens to him more often than not. *''Love'' **Love is represented by Howler's deceased mother. Her voice is angelic and powerful. Her hair is long and elegant and so are her clothes. She moves gracefully. Love does nothing except bring Howler up when he's down by proving to him that there are others who love and care about him very much. Howler always listens to her. Notes: #Fear and Agony commonly work together to bring Howler down. #Rage is angered by Fear and Agony, confused by Pride and Passion, and calmed by Love and Reason. #Rage doesn't care how small the problem is; he wants revenge for it. #Passion and Pride commonly work together to find middle ground. #Passion is actually based on his child self that wanted so many things he never got. #Pride is basically a stereotypical douchbag who thinks he's the best. #Reason and Love commonly work together to bring Howler up. #Reason is based on Howler's desire to have had a father who taught him right from wrong, how things worked, and why things happened the way they did. #Love is based on Howler's mother due to his mother being the only one who genuinely loved him while he was growing up. Since his mother committed suicide, he was left alone and her form took on that emotion. #Based on Reason and Love being parental figures, they are married in his mind and are happy together. #Whenever Howler has his schitzophrenic moments where he talks to himself, he's in the house in his mind and is talking to the personified emotions. Relationships Ablities and Skills Basic Theme Songs *Life Theme **Evanescence - Lithium *Love Theme **Daft Punk - Something About Us *Sexual Theme *Fighting Theme Season-Based Theme Songs *Season 2 Theme *Season 3 Theme *Season 4 Theme *Season 5 Theme *Season 6 Theme *Season 7 Theme *Season 8 Theme Additional Theme Songs Series Appearances Deaths Life Time Line (Up To Being Seen) Season 8 Time Line (What's Happened Since The Main Characters Left) References *'Expressions' Happy (picture) Serious (picture) Insane (picture) *'Behavior' Seducing (picture) *'Fighting' Kicking (picture) Sword-Wielding (picture) Shadow Ball (animated gif) Hyper Beam (animated gif) *'Appearance' Gijinka (early teens) (picture) Gijinka (picture) General Appearance (picture) Military Outfit (picture) *'Emotions' Love Category:Demons Category:Dark Type Category:Pokemon